


Coming back

by Madwriter007



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky spacing out, M/M, Steve bringing him back, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwriter007/pseuds/Madwriter007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky spaces out sometimes, Steve knows what to do to bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back

Steve still couldn’t believe his luck sometimes. He opened his eyes and saw the curled up figure of his friend and recent lover Bucky Barnes. “Good morning” he murmured pressing a litany of soft, feather kisses to the other man, Bucky didn’t move. Steve woke up properly and looked at his friend brushing a stray piece of brown hair away from his face, “Bucky?” He whispered, since he and Sam had retrieved Bucky from HYDRA and slowly sent the Winter Soldier back into the recesses of Bucky’s mind, his friend had started to come to the forefront. 

There were times however, when Bucky would slip back into the dissociative state that he had used as a coping method before when HYDRA would hurt him. Steve sat up his back resting against the headboard as he gently tugged Bucky to rest in his lap, his fingers brushed through the long brown hair, “Bucky it’s me Steve, your in Stark Tower and your safe, when your ready I would like you to come back” he repeated these words in a soft voice as he continued to play with his hair, it was roughly ten minutes later that Bucky stirred and looked around slowly blinking, “Stevie?” He asked quietly, Steve smiled and kissed the top of his head, “yeah Buck I’m here, welcome back” Bucky lay curled in his lap sleepily, “thanks” he mumbled into Steve's thigh, “for not leaving, for brushing my hair” Steve simply hummed, “I’m always going to be here Bucky cause I’m with you till the end of the line”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random cute piece I wrote to experiment writing Stucky, I might write more at some point!


End file.
